Software license management for optimum utilization in an enterprise has always been a challenging task. Typically an enterprise holds usage licenses for several SWPs which are used by multiple users at different times. The validity of these licenses can typically be one or more hours, one or more days, one or more months, or one or more years. These licenses are maintained on a central server that enforces licensing requirements based on demand from users. A software package can be used by a user for work purposes or for training purposes. In a large enterprise where, at any given time, several users demand for using an SWP, a good handling and distribution of demands with effective planning can maximize the utilization of licenses. Most of the work related demands that are based on a project plan are firm and many times non-negotiable. Also, it is necessary to address ad hoc and unplanned demands as well. Allocation of licenses of SWPs which is based on an in-depth analysis of project schedules will go long way in meeting the dual objectives of optimum license utilization and effective project management.